Wanna Date With Me?
by blackIDyeol
Summary: Chanyeol menyukai pemuda yang tengah bernyanyi di sebuah cafe, dan ia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak pemuda tersebut berkencan. Dan bahkan mereka berdua tidak saling mengenal. / Chanbaek / Chanyeol / Baekhyun / Read and Review juseyoo
1. Chapter 1

Wanna Date With Me?

.

.

.

By : BlackIDyeol

.

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

etc.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku. Ia meregangkan jemari lurus nan panjang miliknya sebelum menyentuh tuts piano. Setelah ia mengambil nafasnya dalam, ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

Permainannya terdengar sangat indah, ditambah dengan pemuda itu bernyanyi beriringan bersama dengan piano itu. Suaranya tidak buruk.

Semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan makanan dan perbincangan mereka. Namun tidak dengan pemuda yang duduk di pojok tempat itu. Hanya ada ia sendiri dengan segelas ice lemon tea dihadapannya.

Chanyeol namanya.

Park Chanyeol.

Matanya terpaku pada pemuda yang tengah tampil di sisi ujung lainnya tempat itu. Bahkan saat ponselnya berderingpun ia abaikan hanya untuk melihat pemuda tersebut.

Mata sipitnya sibuk melihat notasi balok di hadapannya. Jemari rampingnya sibuk menari di atas tuts piano. Bibir merahnya sibuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang romantis. Suaranya pun tidak mengecewakan, jadi pemuda itu terlihat sempurna.

Saat pemuda itu mengambil waktu istirahat, Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya. Seperti yang diduga, 3 _miscall_ dari Sehun. Jadi ia menelfon Sehun kembali. Dan yang pertama kali ia dengar adalah makian dari Sehun, sepupunya.

" _Sial Chanyeol, aku menelfonmu 3 kali dan kau tidak menjawabnya?!_ "

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk"

" _Maksudmu mengikuti pemuda di café milik Jongdae hyung itu adalah sibuk? Biar ku katakan definisi dari sibuk yang sebenarnya, Paman meminta laporan penjualan bulan lalu untuk menjadi bahan rapat minggu depan_ "

"Lalu? Mengapa tidak meminta–"

" _Sudah, ia bilang jika filenya ada kau. Dan kau tahu? Gara-gara kau kencanku terganggu_ "

"Kau masih dengan pemuda dari Anyang itu? Sudah berapa kali ku suruh kau untuk meninggalkannya, ia hanya menginginkan hartamu"

" _Ia hanya mencintaiku_ "

"Dengarkan aku jika kau tak ingin terluka Sehun, sudahlah, kututup, ia akan tampil lagi. Dah!"

" _Hey, Chanyeol! Kirimkan fi–_ "

Chanyeol segera memutus sambungan dan menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Seorang pemuda kini tengah terduduk menghadap piano, namun bukan pemuda tersebut, melainkan seorang pemuda dengan mata rusa yang tidak terlihat seperti warga Korea.

"Eo? Ia tidak tampil lagi?" Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya dan meninggalkan café tersebut. Berencana esok akan datang kembali jika tidak ada pekerjaan menumpuk dari ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau, Sehun. Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa menontonnya lagi"

"Dimana letak salahku memangnya?"

Chanyeol menyesap tehnya lalu kembali terpaku pada laptopnya, "Seharusnya kau tidak menelfon malam itu, aku bisa memperhatikannya pergi"

Sehun berdecih di balik lembaran-lembaran kertas, "Kurasa kau tidak akan ke café milik Jongdae _hyung_ malam ini". Mendengar tersebut Chanyeol segera melirik jam digital laptopnya, pukul 10 malam. "Dan ini juga salahmu!" teriaknya kemudian mengusap wajahnya kesal.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita mampir ke café Jongdae _hyung_?"

"Ini sudah malam, mungkin ia sudah dalam perjalanan kembali kerumahnya"

"Haruskah aku tanyakan pada Jongdae _hyung_?"

"Tidak usah, ia pasti sedang sibuk sekarang"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal, Chanyeol? Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi bertanya pada Jongdae _hyung_ "

"Jika kau memanggil Jongdae dengan sebutan _hyung_ , mengapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_ juga? Bukankah kau berkata jika Jongdae dan aku adalah seumuran?"

Sehun terhenti dengan kertas-kertasnya ketika Chanyeol terus menatapnya, "Erm, tidak. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan _hyung, never_ "

Mereka mengakhiri tugas Sehun –ya, tugas Sehun, Chanyeol hanya membantunya– ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 10.28 malam. Ketika mereka memasuki café tersebut, tidak terlalu banyak orang yang berada di sana. Hanya beberapa pasang kekasih tersebar disudut ruang café tersebut.

" _Hyung!_ " sapa Sehun begitu memasuki café tersebut.

"Woah, anak perusahaan ada apa kemari?"

Selanjutnya Chanyeol tak mendengar lagi percakapan antara Jongdae dan Sehun. Matanya tertuju pada pemuda yang terduduk di samping Jongdae yang tengah berdiri di balik kasir. Itu adalah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol setelah beberapa saat merasa ditatap terus oleh Chanyeol. Namun pemuda tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada menu.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tawar Sehun

"Sama denganmu saja"

"Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol kembali mencuri pandangan pada pemuda itu, "eo"

"Temanmu?" tanya Jongdae pada Sehun. "Sepupuku, _hyung_. 92 juga"

"92? Mengapa kau berbicara padanya sesantai itu, dasar tidak sopan"

Jongdae memberikan pesanan tersebut pada barista yang tengah bekerja. Merasa menjadi bahan perbicaraan, Chanyeol kembali menatap Sehun. "Apa?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Tidak"

"Hey, aku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae. Kakak kelas Sehun saat SMA, kami–"

"Berada di club yang sama, Sehun sering bercerita tentangmu dulu. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Sepupu bocah ini"

"Benarkah? Apa yang seorang Oh Sehun sering ceritakan padamu? Cerita baik bukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan melirik Sehun, "Well, kurasa itu cerita yang cukup baik"

"Ku dengar kau lahir tahun 92"

"Benar, kau juga?"

"Eo!"

Tiba-tiba barista memberikan pesanan minuman itu pada Jongdae. "Woah, minuman kalian sudah datang"

"Kau sudah bayar?" tanya Chanyeol sebelum mengambil segelas minuman. Setelah Sehun mengangguk kecil, Chanyeol segera mengambil kedua minuman tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Kami pergi dulu ya _hyung!_ Dah!"

Setelah menyesap minuman tersebut, Chanyeol menekuk wajahnya. "Kau pesan ice coffee?"

"Ya"

"Aku tidak minum kopi malam-malam!"

"Tadi kau berkata seperti milikku saja"

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol tidak pergi menggunakan mobilnya, rusak katanya. Tapi ia sempatkan untuk mampir ke café milik Jongdae. Seperti biasa, menonton pemuda itu bernyanyi. Saat penampilan berakhir, ia segera meninggalkan café.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika berpapasan dengan pemuda itu di pintu, sama-sama ingin keluar dari café. "Oh!" mereka berdua terkejut. "M-maaf" kemudian Chanyeol menyingkir dari pintu.

"Tidak-tidak, anda terlebih dahulu saja"

"Tidak apa, kau dahulu saja"

 _Awkward._

Jujur saja waktu terasa berhenti ketika tatapan Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata pemuda itu yang juga memandanginya. "cantik" tanpa sadar ia mengucapnya dengan lirih.

"Maaf?"

"T-tidak"

Hening, dan mereka masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa bergerak sama sekali. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing mengenai pemuda di hadapan mereka.

Suara dehaman dari belakang menyadarkan mereka dan membuat mereka menyingkir dari pintu café. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil, membuat matanya yang sipit semakin mengecil. Yang tanpa sadar mempengaruhi detak jantung Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil, terlihat bodoh sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan keluar" ucap pemuda itu setelah menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menahan tawa.

"B-baiklah"

Chanyeol menyempatkan untuk mampir membeli beberapa snack dan soda di toko sebelah. Untung ia sudah membawa pulang tas kerjanya, jika tidak, ia harus kerepotan dengan dua barang di tangannya.

Saat meninggalkan toko, ia melihat pemuda itu tengah terduduk di bangku dekat café Jongdae. Dan kakinya membawanya menuju pemuda itu tanpa sadar. Sial.

"Eo? Kau!" ucap Chanyeol sembari menunjuk pemuda tersebut.

 _Kau_ , jujur saja sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih belum mengetahui nama pemuda itu.

"Eo?" ia terlihat terkejut, matanya terlihat membesar. Pemuda itu melepas headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah pukul 10 malam"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa, rumahku dekat sini. Mungkin berjalan 15 menit sudah sampai"

"Benarkah?" pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Erm… bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan berani.

"Tentu saja!" kemudian pemuda itu bergeser untuk memberi Chanyeol ruang. "Ingin kopi?" tawar Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan sebotol kopi dingin yang sebenarnya untuk Sehun. "Terimakasih, tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa minum kopi malam-malam"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, dan mengeluarkan sebotol _energy drink_. "Kau ingin ini?" Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengambil _energy drink dari_ tangan Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih"

Chanyeol rasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik ketika senyum itu kembali muncul. "Erm, omong-omong aku sering melihatmu di café ini"

"Well, aku bekerja sampingan disini"

"Sampingan?"

"Baiklah, bernyanyi di café ini adalah pekerjaan utamaku untuk bertahan hidup. Upahnya tidak besar memang, tetapi cukup untuk memenuhi biaya hidup sehari-hari"

"Kau?" tanya Baekhyun. "Apa kau seorang mahasiswa?"

"Tidak, aku sudah lulus tahun lalu"

"Benarkah? Ku kira kau masih berada di semester awal"

"Aku 92 omong-omong"

Pemuda itu terkejut, "Kau 92? Aku juga lahir tahun itu! Berarti kita teman seumuran?"

"Benarkah? Ku pikir kau masih umur 18an"

"Jangan bercanda, aku terlalu tua untuk umur 18 tahun"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita turunkan formalitas?"

"Tentu!" Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Hening untuk beberapa saat, hingga Chanyeol berdeham dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Erm, begini, apa besok kau sibuk?"

"Hm?" Pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol yang terus menatap ke atas, menghindari _eye contact_ dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin keluar bersamaku?"

"Y-ya?" pemuda itu terkejut, tentu saja. Namun ia tak hentinya menatap Chanyeol "Besok aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia gagal, dan malu.

Ia sudah berusaha membuang ego dan mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk membawa pemuda itu _berkencan_ , namun gagal dan membuatnya malu. Itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan, hingga–

"Tapi lusa aku tidak sibuk, ingin bertemu dimana?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menatap pemuda itu disampingnya. "Benarkah?" ucapnya penuh semangat membuat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal untuk besok senin, dan aku tidak memiliki janji, jadi… tentu"

"Bisa kita bertemu saat sore?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "tentu"

"Kalau begitu, temui aku besok lusa disini pukul 4 sore, bagaimana?"

Chanyeol yang bersemangat membuat pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kita bertemu disini pukul 4 sore"

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi sekarang, dah!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

Saat berada di kereta Chanyeol menepuk dahinya dan mengumpat dalam hati. Ia selalu merasa ada yang terus menganggunya. Dan saat berada di kereta, Chanyeol menyadari satu hal.

Ia lupa menanyakan nama pemuda tersebut.

Sial.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note;

Hallo, sudah lama tidak mempublish tulisan di sini. Dan akhirnya dapat kembali dengan cerita ini. Semoga suka yaa! Tolong reviewnyaaaa~~~

 _awkward, duh_.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanna Date With Me?

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu datang lebih awal, tidak sabar sebenarnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat semangat seperti ini. Ia belum pernah berkencan sebenarnya, kumohon jangan menertawakannya.

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku depan café Jongdae. Ia menunggu hingga 15 menit, dan sebuah mobil hitam terparkir dihadapannya.

"Jadi ia anak orang kaya ya?" gumamnya.

Ia kembali teringat pada saat Jongdae mengumpat padanya karena terkejut mendengar ceritanya.

" _Holyshit, Baekhyun! Ia adalah sepupu Oh Sehun adik kelasku, ayahnya adalah pendiri Park Buildings yang terkenal dimana-mana! Kau sangat beruntung, Baekhyun-ah!"_

Yap, benar. Nama pemuda itu adalah Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun.

"Hey, lama menunggu?" Chanyeol tersenyum sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Tidak juga. Omong-omong, ini mobilmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Terlihat mahal"

"Well, kalau begitu, silahkan masuk" Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan membiarkan pemuda tersebut memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol duduk di bangku supir. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Eumm… Belum sebenarnya, perutku sedang tidak baik"

"Oh? Benarkah? Haruskah kubawa kau ke klinik?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada khawatirnya. "Tidak! Maksudku tidak perlu. Aku hanya _nervous_ sejak tadi siang" ucap Baekhyun dengan malu-malu. Dan pemuda di sampingnya tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan makan terlebih dahulu, kau ingin dimana? Kau ingin Pasta? Sushi? Atau Bibimbap?"

"Kalau boleh aku ingin Jjambbong"

"Tentu! Aku tahu tempat makan Jjambbong yang paling enak" semangat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu di sampingnya.

Tempat yang mereka datangi adalah tempat yang sering dikunjungi Chanyeol. Jadi tidak heran jika bibi pemilik tempat makan itu terlihat akrab dengan Chanyeol. "Wah Chanyeol, sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih ya? Kalian terlihat serasi" puji bibi pemilik tempat makan itu. "Ah, terima kasih bibi"

Baekhyun terkejut sebenarnya, mengapa Chanyeol tidak menjelaskan jika mereka adalah teman? Uh, bukan teman juga sebenarnya, mengingat mereka belum saling mengetahui nama.

Chanyeol sibuk memakan Jjambbongnya ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dan membolongi kepalanya, "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Uh… well… erm, bukankah ini terasa aneh?"

"Aneh? Apanya? Jjambbongnya? Haruskah ku minta ganti?"

"Tidak, bukan Jjambbongnya, lagi pula aku belum memakannya"

"Lalu?"

Ada jeda sedikit, Baekhyun merasa malu jika harus mengatakannya, "Kita"

"Kita?" Chanyeol menekuk keningnya. "Tidak juga" lanjut Chanyeol dan kemudian memakan Jjambbongnya lagi.

"Bukan itu, kita belum saling berkenalan"

"Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan?"

"Bukan itu,eich. Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? 'Hey kau'?"

Chanyeol tersedak. Ia paham sekarang. Mereka belum saling 'mengenal'.

"Uhm, okay. Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

 _Awkward_.

Setelah itu mereka pergi menonton film dan bermain di game center. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan secara mengejutkan mereka semakin dekat dengan cepat.

 _Kencan_ itu berakhir saat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga rumahnya. Sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkencan untuk minggu depan, dan tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini, Chanyeol. Terimakasih"

"Ingin keluar bersamaku tidak untuk minggu depan, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu!"

"Okay, aku akan menjemputmu pukul 10 minggu depan"

"Okay, hati-hati dijalan!"

Dan setelah Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati. Sebuah kepuasan tersendiri yang ia dapatkan. Dan kemudian ponselnya berdering, dan nama Sehun muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau masih diluar? Belikan aku burger dan cola"

"Tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu akan kulaporkan pada paman jika kau menggoda anak orang"

"Sialan! Baiklah baiklah"

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka berkencan di Lotte World, mencoba beberapa permainan dan foto di photo booth. Baekhyun banyak tersenyum hari itu, dan itu melegakan.

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ingin keluar lagi tidak untuk minggu depan?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka beristirahat di sebuah bangku dengan segelas ice lemon tea di tangan mereka. "Kau tidak keberatan membawaku keluar?"

"Untuk apa aku keberatan? Aku senang mengajakmu pergi, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Memangnya kau tidak sibuk?"

"Huh?"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, aku tahu kau adalah orang kantoran, anak dari pendiri Park Buildings. Seharusnya di jam ini kau berada di kantormu bukan?"

"Uh, aku sudah mengatur semua. Aku memiliki sekretaris yang membantuku"

"Kurasa menjadi seseorang sepertimu menyenangkan. Tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu" Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Itu terdengar seperti ada jarak yang besar di antara kau dan aku" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, "Memang bukan seperti lagi, tapi memang ada jarak yang besar diantara kita berdua"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"H-hey! Ingin permen kapas tidak?" tawar Chanyeol. Dan ketika Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol segera tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, tunggu disini, aku akan kembali!"

Dari bangku itu, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang dengan hoodienya memesan dua permen kapas. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berdiri di samping Chanyeol, ia terlihat seperti raksasa sebenarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol memesan satu permen kapas lagi ketika sudah ada dua permen kapas di tangannya. Dan senyum Baekhyun menghilang ketika Chanyeol dan anak kecil itu datang menghampiri Baekhyun.

Dan sedetik kemudian senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar ketika Chanyeol menggandeng tangan anak kecil itu. Mereka berdua terlihat menggemaskan.

"Baek, maaf. Lama ya?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini, siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ini Seojun, anak ini kehilangan ibunya tadi"

"Ah benarkah?!" raut khawatir Baekhyun menatap anak di tangan Chanyeol.

"Hallo, Seojunie. Aku Baekhyun _hyung_ "Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya ketika berbicara pada Seojun. "Hallo, Baekhyun _hyung_ " ia menundukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Astaga, lucunya. Dimana ibumu Seojunie?"

"Tadi aku berpisah saat berada di komedi putar _hyung_ "

"Komedi putar? Mengapa kau berpisah?" Seojun mengendikkan bahunya. "Seojunie pintar sekali tidak menangis, Siapa nama ibumu?"

"Dayoung, _hyung_ "

"Haruskah kita cari ibumu sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ayo!" teriak Seojun penuh semangat. "Ayoo!"

"Tapi Seojunie makan permen ini dulu ya _hyung_ "

"Baiklah, makan yang banyak Seojunie" ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap kepala Seojun yang sedang memakan permen kapasnya.

"Ini Baek. Milikmu" Chanyeol menyerahkan permen kapas ditangannya pada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menatap Chanyeol, dan jantung Chanyeol berdegup cepat, lagi.

Sial.

Ketika Seojun selesai dengan permen kapasnya, Chanyeol membawa tangan kanan Seojun, dan Baekhyun membawa tangan kiri Seojun. " _Hyuuunggg,_ ayo naik itu!" tangan Seojun melepas tangan Baekhyun dan menunjuk sebuah wahana _bumper car._

"Tapi kita harus mencari ibumu, Seojunie"

Namun Seojun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Chanyeol" panggil Baekhyun ketika Seojun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang membuat 'kode' untuk-mengajak-Seojun-menaiki-wahana-tersebut.

"Baiklah, Seojunie naik bumper car kemudian kita cari Ibumu, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Seojun sama Baekhyun _hyung! Yeeee~~_ " Seru Baekhyun. "Yeeeee~~"

"Kau juga ingin naik bumper car, Baek?"

"Tentu! Chanyeol tidak ingin?" seru Baekhyun dengan semangat dan dengan tersenyum.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hatinya, _pantas saja Baekhyun membuat tatapan itu._

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut naik bumper car. Chanyeol _hyung_ akan melawan Seojunie dan Baekhyun _hyung._ Bagaimana Seojunie?" Seojun tersenyum dan bersorak senang ketika kedua _hyung_ itu memperbolehkannya naik bumper car.

"Seojunie! Ayo kita kalahkan Chanyeol _hyung!_ Dan jika kita menang, ayo kita naik bianglala!"

"Setuju _hyung!_ Ayoo!"

Seojun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kemudian membawanya menuju bumper car. Baekhyun dan Seojun terlihat senang ketika menabrakan mobil mereka pada Chanyeol. Dan suara tawa Seojun terdengar sangat bahagia.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ kalah! Sekarang kita naik bianglala" seru Seojun.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol _hyung_ kalah?" tanya Chanyeol pada Seojun. "Nng, karena Seojunie dan Baekhyun _hyung_ ingin naik bianglala yang besar!" Seojun merentangkan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan besarnya bianglala dengan tangannya. "Baiklah, baiklah, kita naik bianglala, okay?"

Seojun berseru senang. Dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun saling bertatapan dan tersenyum karena gemas pada reaksi Seojun. "Ayo, _hyung!_ "

"Uwaaa, tinggi sekali!" ucap Seojun ketika mereka berada di titik paling atas bianglala tersebut. "Indah sekali" Baekhyun tersenyum sembari mendekap Seojun yang berdiri di atas kursi, takut takut anak itu akan terjatuh.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Seojunie, Baekhyunie, lihat sini"

Seojun segera mengeluarkan gaya andalannya, menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum masih dengan mendekap tubuh kecil Seojun.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ juga harus ikut foto!" ucap Baekhyun yang menghasilkan kekehan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sekali lagi mengambil foto dengan ponselnya. Kali ini dengan dirinya.

Setelah 3 kali putaran, mereka benar-benar memulai mencari ibu Seojun. Mereka mencari di sekitaran, dan akhirnya mereka bertemu di komedi putar, tempat dimana Seojun pergi.

"Ibuuu" teriak Seojun kemudian berlari kearah Ibunya yang masih menangis. Ibu Seojun memeluk putranya, merasa lega ketika anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Bu, ibu, Chanyeolie _hyung_ dan Baekhyunie _hyung_ membantu Seojunie, bahkan Chanyeolie _hyung_ membelikan Seojunie permen kapas!" lapor Seojun lucu.

"Terimakasih! Terimakasih banyak! Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tidak menemukan Seojun" Ibu Seojun menjabat tangan Baekhyun dan kembali menangis. "T-tentu bibi, tidak perlu menangis, Seojunie baik-baik saja dengan kami"

"Erm, kami juga ingin meminta maaf karena tidak langsung mencari bibi. Seojunie ingin naik _bumper car_ dan bianglala. Jadi kami pergi—"

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih banyak"

Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi. "Syukurlah kita menemukan ibu Seojun, benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Seojun sangat lucu, menggemaskan"

"Sepertimu"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan keningnya yang berkerut.

"Aku mencintaimu" lanjut Chanyeol.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, "Apa?" Sedangkan Chanyeol masih melangkahkan kakinya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat sebenarnya, namun ia berusaha menutupinya dengan bertingkah sok keren.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lagi"

"Ey!" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol dan menendang pantat Chanyeol. "Katakan lagi!"

"Tidak mau" kemudian Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kubilang katakan lagi"

"Tidak mau"

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berada di rumah susun Baekhyun hari ini. Tidak banyak yang ia lakukan, hanya menonton film dengan Baekhyun di sofa dan memainkan jemari mereka. Uh, sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang memainkan jemarinya dengan Chanyeol.

"Jarimu besar sekali" Baekhyun membandingkan jemarinya dengan milik Chanyeol. "Punyaku panjang dan ramping" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku hari ini ada jadwal di café milik Jongdae, apa kau tidak sibuk?"

"Berhenti menanyakan jadwalku, aku sudah bekerja habis-habisan kemarin, aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan pekerjaan"

"Ya ampun, Chanyeol kita lelah ya?" ucap Baekhyun sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas paha Chanyeol. Kemudian menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan menekannya. "Sangat lelah ya?" ucap Baekhyun kemudian menggerakan kepala Chanyeol kearah kanan dan kiri.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun yang terus memainkan wajahnya sembari tersenyum, ia gemas. Saking gemasnya, Chanyeol menggigit hidung Baekhyun yang di balas dengan rintihan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Sakit, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengelus hidungnya. Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan rintihan Baekhyun, ia malah mencubit hidung Baekhyun. "Kau menggemaskan, tahu?" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Baekhyun lebih jelas.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun. "Dengarkan baik-baik, karena aku tak akan mengatakan kedua kalinya" kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di atas pinggang Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun tidak terjatuh, katanya. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk kecil

"Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun merasa malu mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia mencintai dirinya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di dada Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Kau malu?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ey, seharusnya aku yang malu. Mengapa kau yang malu?"

Baekhyun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu memindahkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun di pangkuannya. "Kita baru kenal selama 3 minggu, bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padaku semudah itu?" Baekhyun menyamankan tubuhnya di atas Chanyeol. Ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Bukan 3 minggu juga sebenarnya. Mengingat aku sering ke café Jongdae hanya untuk melihatmu saat aku senggang"

"Penguntit"

"Aku bukan penguntit. Toh, aku tidak mengikutimu sampai rumah dan menerormu"

"Jadi kau penggemarku?"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Penggemar ya? Percaya diri sekali kau, Byun"

"Ya, aku sangat yakin kau adalah penggemar setiaku"

"Hn, terserah" Chanyeol masih menatap TV yang terus memutar film pilihan Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki semua film yang Chanyeol ingin tonton.

"Kau tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Hm?" Chanyeol berusaha melihat wajah Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menolak.

"Kau, tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Bukankah sudah?"

"Bukan yang seperti itu"

"Lalu?"

"Lupakan" Chanyeol tersenyum ketika Baekhyun merajuk. Tapi ia hanya membiarkannya saja. Baekhyun tidak pandai merajuk pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih berada di atas pangkuan Chanyeol hingga setengah jam kemudian. Kemudian Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku harus ke café Jongdae 2 jam lagi, kau ikut?"

"Tentu"

"Karena dekat, aku ingin jalan saja"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu jalan"

"Hn, okay"

"Kau marah, hm?"

"Tidak"

"Lihat aku kalau begitu" Baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Chanyeol dan menatap pemuda itu. "Kau marah"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Byun"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Park"

"Acara akhir pekan kita, jadi bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Acara berkencan mereka yang ketiga, taman sungai Han.

"Baekhyun"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu bukan, jika aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu, jadi hentikan itu"

"Maksudmu, berhenti mencintaimu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku"

Chanyeol kembali mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil di pangkuannya. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku, hm?" Baekhyun mengangguk, kedua tangannya ia taruh di pinggang Chanyeol.

"Aku harus bersiap" ucap Baekhyun, membuat dekapan Chanyeol meregang. "Okay, tampilah dengan baik" Baekhyun bangkit dari paha Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sembari memijat halus pahanya. "Anak itu benar-benar lucu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan di pinggir sungai Han. Banyak orang yang bersantai dan berolahraga disana. Bahkan ada beberapa keluarga yang menggelar tikar untuk piknik bersama.

"Kau lelah?"

"Hn?"

"Sedari tadi kita hanya jalan. Jadi, apa kau lelah?"

"Tidak, aku sudah senang bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini denganmu"

"Ingin duduk disana tidak?" Chanyeol menunjuk bangku kosong yang terletak cukup jauh dari keramaian. Begitu mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menautkan kedua tangan mereka dan berjalan menuju bangku itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya setelah mereka mendudukan tubuhnya di atas bangku taman. "Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol masih mengeratkan tangan Baekhyun di tangannya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau tidak terlihat senang hari ini"

"Tidak, aku senang"

"Kau tahu, kau tidak pandai dalam berbohong"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu" Baekhyun masih enggan menatap Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya lekat. Baekhyun tidak terlihat semangat semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah susunnya.

Katakan saja, Baekhyun mengharapkan Chanyeol.

Namun pemuda bertelinga besar dan bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menggantungkan hubungan mereka, menurut Baekhyun.

"Baek"

"Hm?"

"Kau tunggu aku disini ya? Aku akan segera kembali" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

Banyak jenis pikiran yang memasuki Baekhyun. Seperti apakah Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya hanya karena ia seperti ini? Apakah Chanyeol hanya ingin ke kamar mandi? Atau apakah Chanyeol akan menyatakan perasaannya kali ini.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang ketika memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir. Ia mulai membayangkan Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dengan sebuket bunga ataupun bernyanyi untuknya. Atau bahkan ia membayangkan Chanyeol dengan sederhananya menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menunggu, hingga ia menemukan Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya dengan kedua tangannya berada di belakang. Chanyeol tersenyum malu, dan kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

"Ini, untukmu"

Bukan seperti yang di harapkan Baekhyun. Bukan sebuket bunga ataupun nyanyi untuknya.

"Kau pasti haus, ku belikan susu strawberry. Kesukaanmu bukan?"

"Oh, baiklah"

Dan Baekhyun merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kesal karena berharap terlalu lebih pada Chanyeol. Well, mereka baru mengenal 3 minggu. Namun bagi Baekhyun mereka mengenal sudah lama hingga ia nyaman dengan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Terimakasih" ucap Baekhyun tanpa ada semangat. Ia merasa _down_ setelah pemikiran-pemikiran yang sempat terlewat di pikirannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Eum, baiklah"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika Baekhyun terus merajuk seperti ini. Akhirnya ia menyerah. "Ayo, ku antar kau pulang"

"Secepat ini?"

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini"

"Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol"

"Bagaimana bisa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja, jadi lebih baik ku antar kau pulang dan beristirahatlah di rumah"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau"

"Baekhyun"

"Tidak, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia menarik kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkannya di pundaknya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengusapnya. "Maafkan aku, hm?"

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku masih cukup lelah setelah begadang kemarin malam, dan aku terlalu lelah untuk—"

"Bisa kerumahmu saja tidak?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang menatapnya. "Aku ingin menginap dirumahmu, ini akhir pekan, dan aku sudah minta ijin pada Jongdae untuk tidak tampil malam ini"

"Tentu, ingin pulang sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Mereka menautkan tangan mereka ketika berjalan menuju parkiran. "Maaf, kau pasti lelah ya?" ucap Baekhyun lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. "Tidak apa, aku masih tetap mencintaimu" kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil setelah mengucapkannya untuk pertama kali pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang ketika Baekhyun membalas ucapannya. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mencintainya, dari segala sikap Baekhyun padanya yang menjelaskan.

"Aku malu, jangan tersenyum seperti itu"

"Anak anjingku malu ternyata, lucunya" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di dalam mobil. Setelah memakai sabuk pengamannya, Chanyeol tidak segera bersiap untuk membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol hanya terdiam hingga 5 menit.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, "Baek"

"Hm?"

"Yang kau tanyakan waktu itu, bisa kau tanyakan kembali?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau tahu yang kumaksud, Byun"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membahas ini, tapi Chanyeol memintanya, baiklah. "Apa kau tidak ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku ya?"

"Huh?"

"Pastikan kau tidak akan menyesal setelah menjadi kekasihku"

Baekhyun terhenti, dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak akan menyesal"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia senang, tentu saja. "Baiklah, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, Baekhyun"

"Jadi, kita sekarang sudah resmi?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau senang?" tanya Chanyeol dibalas anggukan malu oleh Baekhyun. Jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat setelah Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan padanya. "Kau tetap ingin ke rumahku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin menginap dirumahmu"

"Baiklah, kita sekarang kerumahku. Dan kita habiskan stok film yang kupunya, okay?"

"Kita akan berada disofa bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ketika Baekhyun menanyakan sofa, artinya ia menginginkan pelukan-pelukan hangat dan perbincangan singkat. Seperti saat berada di rumah Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku menyimpan seseorang dirumah"

"Siapa?"

"Oh Sehun, sepupuku, tidak apa?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Ia tidak menemukan notifikasi dari Chanyeol dari ponselnya. Pukul Sembilan. Bagaimanapun ini hari senin, Chanyeol pasti harus pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja.

"Chanyeol sibuk ya?" ia menaruh ponselnya di ranjang. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali mengambilnya. "Haruskah ku kirim pesan?"

"Tapi ia sibuk! Jangan ganggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun!" ia melempar ponselnya menjauh dan mengusak rambutnya kesal.

Baekhyun bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Rasa ingin bertemu terlalu mendominasi Baekhyun, mengalahkan rasa takut ia mengganggu Chanyeol ditengah pekerjaanya. "Hanya satu pesan tidak terlalu mengganggu bukan? Well, seharusnya tidak"

Baekhyun kembali meraih ponselnya dan menggigit ujung ponsel. "Baiklah, satu pesan tidak akan terlalu mengganggu"

 **To : Chanyeollie**

 _Chanyeol, sibuk tidak?_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya setelah mengirim pesan tersebut. Memang bukan pertama kali, namun selalu terasa seperti pertama kali. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Chanyeol tak kunjung menjawab. Ia menghela nafasnya, "Ia pasti sibuk, kemarin ada rapat katanya. Yah, berarti sibuk"

Namun mata Baekhyun segera berbinar ketika Chanyeol membalas pesannya 5 menit kemudian. Ia tersenyum senang, tentu saja.

 **From : Chanyeollie**

 _Ah, Baekhyunnie… Ada apa? Well, ada rapat pukul 1 nanti. Tapi tidak terlalu sibuk juga sebenarnya. Rindu padaku huh?_

Baekhyun memerah membaca kalimat terakhir, kemudian ia terkekeh. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Park"

 **To : Chanyeollie**

 _Ehm, tidak apa. Aku hanya bosan. Dan hey, siapa yang merindukanmu -..-_

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun memang merindukan Chanyeol. Tapi salahkan Chanyeol karena anak itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terlalu nyaman dan rindu setiap saat.

 **From : Chanyeollie**

 _Kkk, aku hanya bercanda. Omong-omong, kau ada acara hari ini?_

 **To : Chanyeollie**

 _Sebenarnya tidak, hanya Café Jongdae. Ada apa?_

 **From : Chanyeollie**

 _Bersiaplah, aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu makan siang_

 **To : Chanyeollie**

 _Eh? Untuk apa? Tidak perlu, kau sibuk bukan? Kau ada rapat pukul 1_

Setelah itu Chanyeol tak lagi menjawab pesan Baekhyun. Dapat ditebak jika pemuda itu sedang menuruni lift menuju parkiran untuk menjemput _smurf_ yang mati bosan dirumah.

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala" Baekhyun menggerutu, namun kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol benar-benar membuat perutnya selalu dipenuhi kupu-kupu.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengambil waktu untuk mandi singkat dan kemudian mengambil jeans dan kaus supreme putih milik Chanyeol yang ia pinjam—ia memintanya sebenarnya—kaus Chanyeol selalu menjadi favorit Baekhyun karena terlihat besar di tubuhnya.

Seseorang, yang dapat di tebak adalah Chanyeol, mengetuk pintu rumah susun Baekhyun. "Tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun memakai sepatunya cepat dan membuka pintunya. "Hey, Cha—"

Mata Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang meneduhkan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan wajah tampannya.

Hoodie yang biasanya Baekhyun lihat tergantikan dengan jas hitam bermerk yang terlihat mahal. Tidak lagi jeans yang selalu membalut kakinya, celana bahan itu kini terlihat berwibawa disana. Dan bukan lagi sneakers berada di telapak kakinya, sepatu kulit yang mengkilat itu benar-benar berkilau. Oh, dan jangan lupakan rambut Chanyeol yang biasanya terlihat berantakan, kini tertata rapih dan dengan bangganya memperlihatkan kening lebar milik Chanyeol.

 _Tampan_.

"—nyeol. Oh, wow"

"Wow?"

"Wow"

Kening Chanyeol berkerut dan masih menatap pemuda yang lebih kecil itu, "Apanya yang wow?"

"Kau"

"Aku?" Baekhyun mengangguk ketika Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku terlihat wow?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu didalam jas, dan harus aku akui kau terlihat tampan" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar saat mendengar Baekhyun memujinya. "Kau terlihat seperti eksekutif muda"

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun tanpa menjawab pernyataan Baekhyun barusan, karena memang tidak di perlukan. Sudah 3 menit terlewati, Baekhyun masih saja mengagumi Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Sudah selesai yang mengagumiku? Aku ada rapat pukul 1 nanti, sekitar 2 jam lagi"

Baekhyun membuang tatapannya, "Siapa yang mengagumimu? Kau terlalu percaya diri, Park"

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju lift. "Kalau kau terlalu lama mengagumiku, kita tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersama" telinga Baekhyun memerah mendengarnya.

"Ku bilang, aku tidak mengagumimu"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan melirik yang lebih kecil. "Well, sedikit"

"Sedikit?"

"Baiklah, aku mengagumimu, puas?"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar semakin dekat dengannya. "Kau itu sangat menggemaskan, Baekhyun". Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah mendengar itu puluhan kali"

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus mengatakannya hingga kau tak menggemaskan lagi"

"Omong-omong, kemana kau akan membawaku?" tanya Baekhyun ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam mobil hitam Chanyeol.

"Kantorku"

Baekhyun terkejut, "K-kantor…mu?"

"Ya, apa ada masalah?"

"Aku berpakaian tidak layak, itu kantor terkenal Chanyeol. Mungkin penjaga akan mengira aku anak tersesat"

"Anak tersesat? Ada-ada saja kau ini. Setelah aku rapat, aku akan membawamu makan, dan kemudian mengantarmu ke Café Jongdae, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpikir. "Tapi pakaian ini juga tidak cocok jika ku tampilkan di café Jongdae" ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun. "Kau selalu terlihat… erm… baik disetiap pakaian yang kau pakai" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Kau perlu istirahat, jangan terlalu menekan dirimu"

"Kalau begitu, malam ini aku menginap dirumahmu, bagaimana?"

"Huh? B-bukan itu m-maksudku"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, jadi nanti malam aku akan menginap dirumahmu"

Chanyeol melangkah berwibawa saat berada di kantornya. Pandangan beberapa orang tertuju pada Baekhyun yang mana membuat Baekhyun merasa risih. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang melangkah perlahan dibelakangnya.

"Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Kau adalah kekasihku, bukan sekretarisku"

"Uh, okay. Tapi apa tidak masalah jika aku berada di kantormu?"

Mereka menaiki lift untuk sampai di ruang Chanyeol, lantai 5, tidak terlalu tinggi. "Siapa yang mempermasalahkan jika aku membawa kekasihku ke kantor?"

"Ergh, sang direktur utama, mungkin?"

"Direktur utama perusahaan ini adalah Ayahku, jadi tidak masalah"

"Tapi banyak orang yang memperhatikanku"

"Mungkin karena kau terlihat serasi denganku" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan dengan itu, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun masih saja mengikuti dibelakang Chanyeol, hingga Chanyeol merasa gemas dan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya berada di sampingnya. "Kau itu kekasihku, bukan sekretarisku"

"Park Chanyeol! Kemana saja kau!" keluh seorang pemuda di dekat pintu ruang milik Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo, pemuda dengan mata besar dan bibir berbentuk hatinya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi, dan kau tidak mengangkat telfonku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh ketika sekretarisnya itu terus-terusan memarahinya. "Aku hanya menjemput seseorang yang mati bosan dirumahnya" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Oh, hallo, aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo"

"B-Byun Baekhyun"

Kemudian Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangannya dan membawa Baekhyun masuk. "Kau tunggu disana, tidak apa bukan?" Chanyeol menunjuk sofa halus ditengah ruangannya. "Erm, okay"

Setelah Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi kerjanya. "Jadi, Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak tertarik pada pekerjaan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melirik Chanyeol masih membahas laporan di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Park Chanyeol! Saat aku pensiun, kau harus memberikanku pesangon yang banyak karena aku sudah melakukan banyak pekerjaanmu!" keluh Kyungsoo separuh berteriak mengejutkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian menaruh telunjuknya diatas bibirnya yang sedikit tersenyum, menenangkan Kyungsoo yang mengeluh 7/24.

"Kalau begitu aku akan permisi" ucap Kyungsoo. "Oh, hey, Kyungsoo" panggil Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau ambilkan 2 cangkir teh hangat? Aku ada tamu disini"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bosan, "Hey, kau punya dua tangan dan dua kaki. Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di dapur. Aku sekretarismu, bukan pembantumu"

"Tapi sekretaris Yang membawakan teh untuk ayahku!"

"Itu sekretaris Yang, tidak berlaku padaku" kemudian Kyungsoo menutup pintu.

"Sekretarisku luar biasa bukan?" tanya Chanyeol berdiri dari bangkunya menuju Baekhyun. "Apakah sekretarismu selalu seperti itu?"

"Well, ya, duapuluhempat jam dalam tujuh hari"

"Tapi aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, jadi tidak ada kata tuan dan apapun itu. Aku masih muda"

Baekhyun tidak terlalu fokus, karena yang selalu menjadi perhatian Baekhyun adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol. Terlebih kening lebar itu mengintimidasinya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa?"

"Uh—huh? Uhm, ya"

"Kau masih mengagumiku ya?" telinga Baekhyun memerah. "Apa-apaan itu, Chanyeol!"

"Tenang saja, aku masih milikmu. Dan kau hanya milikku. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ingin tertawa, namun ia mengangguk. Chanyeol yang gemas melihat Baekhyun mengambil kepala Baekhyun dan membawanya pada bawah ketiaknya. "Chanyeol! Chanyeool" Baekhyun berontak, tentu saja, ia memperlakukannya berlebihan.

"Ehemm, apakah ini yang dilakukan calon direktur utama sehari-hari?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera menoleh ke pintu hanya untuk menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat sangat berwiba dengan setelan jas yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Terlebih dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri dibelakang pria itu dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"A-ayah!"

"Apa yang dilakukan orang asing ini di dalam kantormu?" ucap ayahnya tegas.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Hallooooo, sudah lama tidak melanjutkan menulis karena beberapa kegiatan, tapi akhirnya aku kembalii.. untuk siapapun diluar sana, aku harap kalian menyukai fiksiku ini.. Thank youuu~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Wanna Date With Me?

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"A-ayah, ini—"

"Aku tidak akan mendengar penjelasanmu sekarang, Tuan Park. Lebih baik kau fokus pada pekerjaanmu dan jangan kau bebankan pada sekretaris Do" Ayahnya segera berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya ketika direktur utama melewatinya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas ketika pintu ruangannya tertutup. Ia melirik pada pemuda disampingnya, wajahnya terlihat tegang. "Ayahku sangat mengejutkanmu ya?" Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun dalam sebuah pelukan. Namun pelukan itu terlepas ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar.

"Wow, sepertinya bencana baru saja memasuki ruangan—mu" Sehun terhenti ketika ia menyadari jika Chanyeol tidak seorang diri di ruangannya. "Paman memergokimu?" Tanya Sehun sembari bersandar pada pintu setelah menutupnya.

"Well, kau bisa lihat dari wajahnya" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya dengan dagunya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Akan ku belikan burger dan cola untukmu" dan kemudian ia pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol. Melupakan file yang sudah ia genggam yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa gelisah meskipun kini Chanyeol terbaring di sampingnya, di atas ranjangnya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun berusaha menutup kedua matanya namun berakhir kembali terbuka.

"Tidak bisa tidur, hn?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata tertutupnya. Tangan kanannya ia jadikan bantal untuk Baekhyun, dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh kecil itu. "Kau—"

"Masih memikirkan ayahku?" Chanyeol segera memotong ucapan lelaki kecil di pelukannya.

Ia membuka kedua matanya ketika Baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. "Apa yang sangat menganggu pikiranmu hingga kau tak dapat tidur?" Chanyeol mengulur tangan kirinya untuk merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Apa ayahmu marah?" Baekhyun mencicit, terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tinggi memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil. "Jadi itu yang sangat mengganggumu huh? Lebih baik kau lupakan itu dan tutup kedua matamu"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu, jangan salahkan aku!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, kening itu tertekuk. "Hey, hey, Baek. Semua akan baik-baik saja, serahkan padaku. Kau mengerti ?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun cukup lama. "Itu Baekhyun-ku. Sekarang tutuplah kedua matamu dan tertidur, kau memerlukan istirahat yang cukup"

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun berkata lagi, sangat pelan, hampir bercicit. Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun penuh sayang, "Tidak sayang, tidak perlu meminta maaf".

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata sembab dan sedikit bengkak. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus menempatkan diri dimana. Di satu sisi, ia merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun yang terus-terusan memikirkan ayahnya. Dan di sisi lainnya, mata sembab dan sedikit bengkak itu membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa lebar.

Jadi Chanyeol sering senyum-senyum sendiri sembari mengoles selai ke roti untuk sarapan mereka berdua. Baekhyun merajuk karena beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol menertawai Baekhyun yang bermata sembab dan berhidung merah.

"Kau bisa berhenti memikirkan ayahku, Baekhyun. Aku akan cemburu jika kau terus-terusan memikirkan ayahku" ucap Chanyeol sembari menaruh segelas susu dan roti selai strawberry, kesukaan Baekhyun, di atas meja. "Hahaha... tidak lucu" ucap Baekhyun datar, masih dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada.

Kini mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan TV besar di rumah susun Baekhyun. "Kau masih marah?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah menelan roti selai coklatnya.

"Tidak tahu" Baekhyun mendengus dan kemudian memakan roti selai di hadapannya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Chanyeol menggapai pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Mengapit pipi Baekhyun di antara jempol dan keempat jarinya. "Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku menertawaimu pagi ini. Bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti hatimu, tapi itu hanya terjadi begitu saja"

Baekhyun berusaha melepas jari-jari Chanyeol yang mengapit pipinya. Namun usahanya hanya menghasilkan kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol kini mengapit pipi gemilnya. "Dan kau harus tahu, Baek. Ayahku tidak membencimu, dia bukanlah orang yang keras. Ia hanya sedikit… erm, kecewa karena aku selalu mengandalkan Kyungsoo dengan pekerjaanku. Setelah kau mendapatkan hatinya, ia akan bersikap sangat baik padamu"

Kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya dan mengecup pucuk kepala lelaki manis itu. "Jangan pikirkan lagi, mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar ayahku dapat membuka hatinya untukmu" Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Bisakah kita pikirkan itu nanti? Aku lapar" ucap Baekhyun kemudian menggigit roti ditangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Buddy, aku sangat merindukanmu" Jongdae memeluk tubuh Baekhyun kuat, seperti tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama. "Aku juga merindukanmu, dan tempat ini"

"Dimana Chanyeol? Aku tak melihatnya" Jongdae mencari-cari pemuda tinggi yang selalu mengikuti Baekhyun. "Ia hanya mengantarku kesini, tidak mampir. Ingin memperbaiki diri katanya" Jongdae mengernyitkan keningnya. "Oh benarkah?"

"Ya, aku memaksanya untuk tidak membebankan tugasnya pada sekretarisnya lagi. Ya meskipun dia sempat mengeluarkan alasan-alasan konyolnya. Tapi tidak, ia harus memperbaiki dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku bertemu ayahnya" Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di balik kasir.

"Oh wow, terdengar sangat _high-class_ " Jongdae menyerahkan sebotol air minum untuk Baekhyun. "Ah, tidak sama sekali. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Jongdae. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya"

"Ia mengantarmu dengan mobilnya?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mobilnya rusak, jadi ia mengantarku dengan berjalan kaki"

Jongdae menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau sedih akan hal itu?". Kening Baekhyun berkerut semakin jelas. "Tentu saja tidak. Demi Tuhan, Jongdae. Ada apa denganmu ini?"

Pemuda di hadapan Baekhyun tertawa geli lalu ia mengusap ujung matanya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Aku hanya takut kau menjadi arogan seperti yang ku tonton di drama-drama"

"Ya Tuhan, Jongdae. Aku tidak akan pernah seperti itu" Baekhyun meninju bahu pemuda itu. Berkali-kali Jongdae mengucapkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun, "Aku tahu, Baekhyun. Aku tahu".

Selepas itu Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah panggung kecil, di hadapan sebuah mic. Sebelumnya ia rapihkan penampilannya dan memastikan tidak ada kotoran di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat Chanyeol yang selalu duduk di sudut ruangan hanya untuk menyaksikannya tampil.

Jemari panjang itu menyentuh mic, bukan lagi piano. Ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang pagi-pagi sudah ia siapkan. Café itu cukup ramai saat itu, dan banyak telinga menikmati suara manis dari Baekhyun. Tak terkecuali seorang pemuda dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Ketika Baekhyun menuruni panggung itu dan menemui Jongdae. Pemuda itu memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hai" sapa pemuda itu.

"Erm, hai?" sapa Baekhyun mencoba membuka memori di kepalanya. Siapa pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini, apakah Baekhyun mengenalnya?

"Erm, maaf, tapi apakah aku mengenalmu?" Baekhyun menyerah mencari-cari wajah di ingatannya. Dan ketika pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun bernafas lega karena tidak harus merasa bersalah karena sudah melupakan salah satu temannya. "Ku rasa kau tak mengenalku" ucap pemuda itu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" kali ini Jongdae turun tangan ketika pemuda itu hanya diam menatap Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum canggung sembari menarik tangan Jongdae, meminta pertolongan.

Pikiran pemuda itu buyar dengan suara Jongdae, "Ah tidak. Tidak ada. Aku hanya sangat suka dengan penampilannya di Café ini" setelah itu pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Cafe milik Jongdae.

"Apa-apaan itu, Jongdae? Siapa pria itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas gedikan bahu dari Jongdae.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdengar gusar ketika menghubungi Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kekasihnya bekerja, namun ia juga tidak ingin bertemu pemuda itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Hey, Baek. Ada apa?"_

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

" _Tidak juga. Katakan, ada apa?"_

"Bisakah kau temani aku di Café Jongdae hari ini?"

" _Cafe Jongdae? Memang ada apa?"_

"…"

" _Baek? Kau di sana?"_

"A—aku…"

" _Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu"_

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol!"

" _Cepatlah bersiap, aku akan segera ke rumahmu"_

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol segera mengambil beberapa berkas pentingnya dan segera mengambil kunci mobil di meja kerjanya. Ketika ia bertemu dengan sekretarisnya, Kyungsoo, ia menanyakan jadwalnya hari ini. "Tidak ada yang terlalu penting, Park"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mengerjakan beberapa tugasku di luar. Apabila ada keadaan genting, kau bisa menghubungiku" ucapannya hanya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

Sesampai di rumah susun Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah menunggu di halaman rumah susunnya. "Kau terlihat sangat menawan, Baek" puji Chanyeol ketika tangan itu meraih tangan Baekhyun. "Hentikan itu, aku tidak kuat mendengarnya"

Dengan itu mereka dua berjalan menuju Café Jongdae. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan dan jantung Baekhyun kembali meledak ketika Chanyeol merapihkan rambut Baekhyun yang berada di keningnya. "Oh Tuhan, betapa menggemaskannya kekasihku ini" ucapan Chanyeol mendapat hadiah pukulan di lengannya.

Ketika memasuki Café Jongdae, Baekhyun segera bersembunyi di ruang pekerja. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat rona merah di wajahnya yang ia tahan-tahan dari tadi. "Oh, sekarang ada _giant_ di sini" Jongdae menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Hey, Jongdae"

"Kau sudah lama tidak kemari, Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk, dan kemudian mengangkat beberapa berkas di tangannya. "Well… well… apa pelanggan setiaku ini akan memesan sesuatu?"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan setangkai bunga dan segelas _orange juice_ "

Jongdae mengangguk, "tentu"

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku yang dekat dengan panggung, sengaja. Ketika minumannya sudah siap, ia mengambil minuman itu di _counter_. "Erm, Jongdae. Bunganya?"

"Oh wow, kau bersungguh-sungguh akan bunga itu. Kau bisa mengambil bunga dari meja yang kau pakai. Kembalikan setelah selesai, okay?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, Jongdae". Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol kembali menuju mejanya dan berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih menuju Baekhyun yang menawan kini bersiap di panggung. Menyentuh mic dan beberapa kali mengetesnya.

Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum bangga melihat kekasihnya akan tampil. Mata Baekhyun mendapati pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu menyapanya kini tengah memasuki Café. Ia tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan memesan sesuatu untuk menjadi teman menikmati penampilannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pada Jongdae dan kemudian sebuah instrumental lagu terputar. Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu itu dengan indah sekali. Senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar ketika Baekhyun seringkali menatapnya dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Oh wow, itu adalah penampilan yang bagus" pemuda itu kini menyampiri Baekhyun. "Terima kasih" Baekhyun menunduk dan mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum bangga dan tangan yang mengacungkan jempol. Baekhyun memberi tatapan ke arah Chanyeol untuk mengangkat pantatnya dan berjalan kemari, menyelamatkannya.

"Erm, aku Mark Lee"

Pandangan Baekhyun kembari tertuju pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Tunggu, kau Mark Lee?" Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Mark Lee… Lee Minhyung?" Baekhyun terdengar terkejut.

Pemuda itu terkejut sebenarnya, ia jarang menyebut nama koreanya selama berada di Korea. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar suara dehaman di sebelahnya. "Ergh, ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol kehilangan arah.

"Aku Baekhyun _hyung!_ " seru Baekhyun sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Baekhyun _hyung?_ " Pemuda itu, Mark, terlihat sedang berpikir. Mengingat-ingat siapa Baekhyun.

"Ah! Baekhyun _hyung!_ " ucapnya senang ketika mengingat siapa itu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memandanginya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Namun ketika Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya dan mengangguk, berarti ini bukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol kembali ke mejanya.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, Mark" itulah kata-kata terakhir yang di dengar oleh Chanyeol yang kemudian ia abaikan dan memilih untuk tenggelam ke dalam berkas-berkasnya.

Setelah 20 menit, Baekhyun datang dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. "Hey, _hardworker_ " Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Siapa lelaki itu? Kenalanmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Ia beberapa hari yang lalu datang ke Café dan menghampiriku seusai penampilan. Aku sedikit merinding dan mengira yang tidak-tidak, maka dari itu aku memintamu menemaniku tampil di sini. Ia adalah Mark, tetanggaku sebelum aku pindah kemari. Dahulu kami sangat dekat meskipun usia kami terpisah tujuh tahun. Dia menangis seharian karena akan pergi Kanada mengikuti orang tuanya" Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Erm, Baek. Apa kau ada waktu senggang malam ini?" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat jadwalnya, dan kemudian mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh.

"Apa-apaan itu, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melirik pekerjaannya. "Ah, ini hanya berkas-berkas yang harus ku kerjakan. Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Chanyeol menutupi berkas-berkas itu agar tak terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kalau kau masih ingin bekerja kupersilahkan. Aku akan pergi menemani Jongdae saja" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menahan pria itu pergi. Keningnya tertekuk, "Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanyanya dan kemudian kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di bangku sampingnya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun. Satu tangan ia dekatkan di sekitar bibir dan telinga Baekhyun dan tangan lainnya melingkar indah di leher Baekhyun, menariknya semakin dekat.

"Aku ingin berada di rumahmu saja. Bekerja dan hanya melihatmu di rumah" suara berat Chanyeol menggelitik telinganya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita pulang"

Chanyeol dengan cepat merapikan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa, sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil beberapa barang di ruang pekerja. "Jongdae, aku akan pulang sekarang. Tidak apa, bukan?" Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya. "Ya ya ya… Hn, baiklah"

Setelah merapikan berkasnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berbincang pada Jongdae. Chanyeol mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun. "Baek, omong-omong Luhan tidak dapat tampil esok lusa. Bisa kau menggantikannya?" Baekhyun menggangguk menyanggupi.

"Oke, _bye buddy_ "

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jongdae dan di ikuti oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kali ini berada di kamar Chanyeol. Rumah Chanyeol berkali-kali lipat lebih besar daripada rumah susun Baekhyun. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Di apartemennya itu, ia hanya tinggal dengan sepupunya, Sehun.

Yang lebih kecil semakin menggelung tubuhnya di balik selimut dan semakin mendekatkan diri pada Chanyeol. "Baek" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hn?"

Mereka berdua sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tertidur, namun bergelung di bawah selimut bersama Chanyeol itu menyenangkan, menyenangkan sekali.

"Luangkan waktumu besok malam ya?" ucap Chanyeol sembari mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama keluargaku"

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak yakin. "Kau yakin dengan itu? Bagaimana jika ayahmu masih tak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika ibumu—" Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Mereka akan menyukaimu, Baek. Aku yakin. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Mereka semua akan menyukaimu" Chanyeol membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun. Menenangkan pikiran anak itu agar tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol. Aku takut akan mengacaukan pertemuan itu"

"Tidak akan, kau dengarkan aku. Kau adalah kekasihku. Yang berpacaran denganmu adalah aku, bukan mereka. Jika mereka tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak akan mempedulikan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol terkejut, karena kemudian secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Saat kita bertemu keluargamu, jangan tinggalkan aku ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk.

Memikirkan kecupan di pipi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun malu. Maka dari itu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. "Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada"

"Kau yang menciumku dan kau sendiri yang malu, Baekhfff—" tiba-tiba Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan ingatkan aku. Aku malu, Chanyeol"

"Untuk apa malu? Kau yang menciumff—" Baekhyun kembali menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya. "Chanyeol, aku malu"

"Baekhyun, kau yang tiba-tiba men—" kali ini Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan bibirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan. Dan kemudian Baekhyun berlari pergi ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol terkejut sebenarnya, namun kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertama kita, Baek" teriak Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakai pakaian terbaik yang ia miliki. Ia tidak ingin pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dengan keluarga Chanyeol menjadi tidak baik. Restaurant tempat mereka makan ini cukup mahal, sudah terlihat dari interior yang terpajang disana.

Ketika Baekhyun melihat buku menu, harga makanan disana sudah seharga dua kali dari gajinya bekerja di Café Jongdae. Pada awalnya ia hanya ingin memesan segelas air putih, yang paling murah. Namun Chanyeol meyakinkan bahwa makan malam kali ini di tanggung oleh keluarganya.

Dari daftar menu itu, lebih banyak bahasa asing yang tidak ia mengerti. Jadi ia meminta pendapat Chanyeol untuk memilih makan malamnya kali ini. Keluarga Chanyeol belum datang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sengaja datang lebih awal.

"Aku suka pasta yang berada di sini. Kau juga ingin?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, bahkan harga pasta di sini sangat mahal.

"Chanyeol!" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya yang akhirnya membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri bersamaan. Keluarga Park datang. Baekhyun gelisah, sangat gelisah. Dan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Menahannya dan menenangkan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Chanyeol~" Ibunya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, cukup lama hingga wanita itu melepaskannya. "Aku merindukanmu nak" wanita mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang tampan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Bu"

Pandangan wanita itu teralihkan pada pemuda di samping Chanyeol. "Dan kau…" jantung Baekhyun berdegup ketika Ibu Chanyeol menatapnya. "… Kau pasti Baekhyun, yang selalu Chanyeol ceritakan di rumah" wanita itu tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia bernafas lega ketika Ibu Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan baik.

"Oh, jadi ini lelaki yang membuat adik kecilku berhenti merokok, hm?" suara di balik punggung Ibu Chanyeol menghentikan nafas Baekhyun. Park Yoora, Chanyeol sudah pernah menceritakan wanita itu padanya. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu mengatakan itu _noona_ "

Yoora menjabat tangan Baekhyun, "Terima kasih sudah membuat adikku berhenti merokok" dan ditambahkan dengan sebuah kedipan satu mata yang di arahkan kepadanya.

Chanyeol adalah seorang perokok. Namun ia berhenti merokok semenjak Baekhyun mengatakan ia tidak menyukai jika Chanyeol merokok. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahan dengan asap rokok. Suatu pagi Baekhyun memergoki Chanyeol tengah merokok di balkon apartemennya. Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah Baekhyun uring-uringan dan menangis. Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama, sebagai bentuk hukuman katanya.

"Paman" Baekhyun membungkuk ketika bertemu dengan Tuan Park. "Oh, kau" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ayah Chanyeol. Hati Baekhyun membeku. Sungguh, ia ketakutan apabila Tuan Park masih tidak menyukainya.

"Erm, aku ingin meminta maaf jika aku terlalu menakutimu saat itu. Aku sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol tidak melakukan pekerjaannya sendiri dan terus-terus saja melimpahkan tugasnya pada sekretaris Do" lanjut ayahnya.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa lega. Segala pemikiran negatif itu tidak muncul sama sekali di pikirannya setelah itu. Nyatanya keluarga Chanyeol sangat menyambutnya dengan baik. Baekhyun senang dan mensyukuri itu. Keluarga Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaan Baekhyun yang hanya seorang penyanyi di Café. Keluarga Chanyeol pun tidak mempermasalahkan latar belakang Baekhyun yang tidak terlalu terpandang seperti keluarga mereka.

Dan sepulang dari makan malam itu, Baekhyun semakin bersinar dengan restu dari keluarga Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum semenjak memasuki rumah susunnya. Chanyeol kali ini kembali menginap di rumah Baekhyun.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika memasuki rumah susun Baekhyun. "Tentu saja! Apa kau gila? Keluargamu sangat baik padaku! Aku tidak menyangka itu!" suara Baekhyun terdengar keras dan lantang.

"Tenang, Baek. Tenang" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. "Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengan mereka" kemudian Baekhyun terkekeh geli dengan wajah Chanyeol yang menyusup ke lehernya.

"Andai kau bertemu nenekku, Chanyeol. Ia pasti akan bahagia" lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit sedih. "Hey, ada apa? Kau terdengar sedih"

Kini mereka berdua berbaring di sofa dengan menghadap TV. TV itu memutar sebuah variety show. "Aku merindukan nenekku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun kembali terdengar sedih di dekapan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin berbagi cerita denganku?" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Semenjak kecil, aku hanya tinggal dengan nenekku saja. Kedua orang tuaku menitipkanku pada nenek, dan mereka berdua pergi mencoba peruntungan di sebuah Negara. Ketika mereka akan kembali ke Korea, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi tidak pernah sampai, hilang kontak dan terjatuh" Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, Baek"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kemudian saat aku di penghujung SMA, nenek pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Maka dari itu aku tidak melanjutkan kuliahku. Rumah susun ini milik teman nenek yang berbaik hati mengurangi biaya sewa untukku" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Hey, kau tahu? Kau adalah lelaki yang kuat" Baekhyun mengusap air mata di matanya dengan cepat setelah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak sekuat itu, Chanyeol"

"Kau kuat, Baek. Aku tahu itu"

"Dan di rumah nenek itu aku bertemu Mark. Kami sering bermain bersama semenjak kecil. Aku sering mengunjungi rumahnya ketika ia masih sangat kecil bahkan sebelum ia bisa berjalan"

"Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal itu padamu"

"Siapa tahu suatu hari kau akan meninggalkanku… dan kembali pada Mark"

"Usiaku dengan Mark terpaut jauh, Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin Mark menyukaiku"

Tidak mungkin, katanya.

Baekhyun yakin itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tidak mungkin anak kecil itu akan menyukai Baekhyun.

Tapi, mungkinkah?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Note :

Maafkan aku yang tidak meng _update_ cerita ini selama satu tahun, huhu. Aku sudah menjelaskan alasannya di ceritaku yang lain, If We Love Again. Semoga kalian tertarik untuk membacanya! Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan meng _update_ cerita itu lebih rajin. kkk


	4. Chapter 4

Wanna Date With Me

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Perkataan Chanyeol mengusiknya, Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk mandi. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol. "Tidak mungkin anak itu menyukaiku, bukan?"

"Tidak, usiaku dan Mark terpaut tujuh tahun dan tujuh tahun adalah jarak yang cukup besar"

"Baek, kenapa lama sekali?" suara Chanyeol dari luar menyadarkan Baekhyun dan segera menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu, Chanyeol sudah berdiri disana dengan wajah tertekuk. "Ku pikir kau ada apa-apa di dalam" suara Chanyeol terdengar khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol, "Aku tidak apa, hanya terlalu sibuk berpikir"

Kemudian Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi itu dan melakukan urusannya yang sudah ia tahan-tahan sedari tadi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun baru saja akan melangkah pergi.

"Aku—"

"Tidak memikirkan bocah itu, bukan? Aku akan benar-benar cemburu jika kau memikirkannya" Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan Mark, Chanyeol?"

"Siapa tahu, aku tidak bisa membaca isi hatimu, Baek" setelah suara deru air dari kloset berbunyi, Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun mengapit pipi Chanyeol dengan jempol dan keempat jari lainnya, "Oh ayolah, ia hanya teman masa kecilku. Sedangkan sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, oh dan perlu di ingat, kita berpacaran tanpa menjadi teman terlebih dahulu. Bukankah itu hebat?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini berada di dapur. Baekhyun memasak mi instan dan Chanyeol, hn, hanya menatap Baekhyun memasak. "Dan lagi keluargamu menyukaiku, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu, Chanyeol"

"Jangan berkerut seperti itu, Chanyeol" kini Baekhyun mulai menatap Chanyeol. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak seperti ini? Membiarkanmu menyesap satu batang rokok?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu, jika kau ingin aku mendiamkanmu dalam waktu yang lama"

"Rokok itu tidak—"

"Tidak baik. Aku tahu, Baek. Aku tidak akan merokok lagi, aku sudah berjanji"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Chanyeol, "anak pintar"

"Jangan biarkan Mark bersaing denganku, Baek. Bagaimana pun ia masih terlalu muda untuk kalah denganku. Jangan biarkan Mark memasuki hatimu, okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk pada penuturan Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin berkencan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Baekhyun tahu bagaimana cara menaklukkan hati Chanyeol yang sedang kesal. Dengan mengajak berkencan ataupun hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun saja dapat membuat hati Chanyeol membaik

"Aku tidak ingin jauh-jauh, bagaimana dengan café Jongdae, Baek?" kening Baekhyun mengerut. "Café Jongdae? Kau mengajakku berkencan atau menyuruhku bekerja?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Café Jongdae itu seperti café-café lainnya, Baek"

"Lalu percuma saja aku memasak mi instan untuk sarapan kita" Baekhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Mi instan yang berada di dalam panci sudah matang, namun Baekhyun menunggu hingga kuning telur itu matang. Chanyeol tidak menyukai telur setengah matang.

"Tidak ada yang percuma, kita akan sarapan dengan mi instanmu dan kemudian kita dapat bergelung sampai waktu makan siang. Bagaimana, kau setuju?" pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun menaruh panci itu di meja makan, sedangkan Chanyeol membuntutinya dengan membawa dua mangkuk dan sumpit. "Saya akan makan dengan baik!" seru Chanyeol sebelum mengambil helaian-helaian mi instan dari panci. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, gemas pada sikap Chanyeol.

"Ah!" Chanyeol melonjak secara tiba-tiba yang mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun terlihat khawatir. "Terkena panci" ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit rintihan, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi sisi tangannya yang terkena panci.

"Hati-hati, sekarang duduklah. Biar aku saja yang mengambilkan" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya untuk menggapai panci panas itu. Chanyeol dengan patuh mendudukkan tubuhnya, masih berusaha mendinginkan sisi tangannya dengan telapak tangannya.

" _Ogu ogu_ , kasihan sekali Chanyeolku ini" canda Baekhyun sembari memasukkan beberapa helai mi ke dalam mangkuk Chanyeol.

"Makan yang banyak, anakku" Baekhyun menyerahkan mangkuk itu kepada Chanyeol kemudian ia mengusap kepala Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan dengan itu, Baek" kemudian mereka berdua tertawa.

Chanyeol merasa perutnya mendadak sakit seusai ia menghabiskan mi instan itu, ia tiba-tiba merasa ingin buang air besar. Dengan segera Chanyeol pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Aduh!" seru Chanyeol bersamaan dengan suara masa menabrak lantai. "Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "Aku tidak apa, Baek. Hanya terjatuh saja" suara dari dalam kamar mandi. "Kau serius? Biarkan aku masuk!"

"Kau gila? Aku sedang buang air besar, Baek. Jangan menunggu di depan pintu, aku takut baunya akan keluar sampai tercium olehmu"

Baekhyun terkekeh, "baiklah baiklah. Ku tunggu di sofa, okay?" suara bergumam Chanyeol menjadi jawaban.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menyentuh perutnya, Baekhyun segera memastikan lelakinya baik-baik saja. "Kau benar tidak apa?" Baekhyun menelisik seluruh sisi dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa, Baek" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya.

Seperti janji, mereka berkencan di Café Jongdae ketika jam makan siang datang. " _Buddy!_ " seru Baekhyun pada Jongdae. "Ada apa kau datang?" tanya Jongdae dengan raut penasaran, karena jarang sekali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang ke cafenya diluar jam kerja Baekhyun.

"Hanya makan siang, kami menjadi pelangganmu kali ini" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit kekehan. "Oh begitukah? Kalau begitu, silahkan duduk _customer_ kesayanganku" kemudian Baekhyun benar-benar terkekeh akan sikap 'bos'nya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk di ujung cafe itu, tempat Chanyeol biasa memperhatikan Baekhyun saat ia tampil. "Oh, Baek. Benar. Aku lupa mengatakan ini, tapi untuk tiga hari kedepan Cafe ini akan tutup sementara. Aku akan mengajak pekerjaku untuk berlibur ke Busan, kau ikut?" tanya Jongdae ketika ia menaruh buku menu di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kemudian Chanyeol mengangguk, mengizinkan Baekhyun ikut pergi. "Kau harus ikut, Chanyeol! Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah temanku, itu membuatmu menjadi temanku juga" Jongdae menawarkan pada Chanyeol.

"Terdengar menyenangkan" ucap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar akan ikut?" Baekhyun meyakinkan kembali.

"Well, ya. Pemilik café ini memintaku, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan tidak untuk hal itu?"

"Pshh, hentikan itu. Kau bisa ajak Sehun jika kau mau, Chanyeol"

"Tentu, bocah itu akan senang mendengarnya"

Baekhyun sangat senang hingga ia bertepuk tangan dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. "Oh ayolah, Baek. Tidak perlu seheboh ini. Kita hanya akan pergi ke Busan, bukan bulan madu ke Bali"

"Ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan, Chanyeol!"

"Terlebih hanya tiga hari, Baek. Tidak ada hal besar yang akan terjadi" lanjut Chanyeol

.

.

.

"Chanyeol! Cepatlah!" seru Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol berjalan sedikit lebih lambat di belakang Baekhyun. Mereka akan menaiki kereta, yang hanya menghabiskan waktu paling tidak tiga jam.

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia keluar dari kota ramai itu. Maka dari itu ia sangat bersemangat, terlebih dengan adanya Chanyeol yang menemaninya. "Aku tidak sabar menceburkan diriku ke laut, Chanyeol" kini mereka sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di dalam kereta.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa Sehun tidak apa ikut ke Busan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengintip Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya dengan Luhan.

"Tentu saja, Ia memerlukan penyegaran" Chanyeol mendekatkan diri kepada Baekhyun. "Bocah itu baru saja di campakkan kekasihnya dari Anyang" bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memijat pergelangan tangannya yang terasa kebas sejak kemarin. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. "Tanganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menarik tangan Chanyeol dan memperhatikannya.

"Hanya sedikit pegal biasa, akan segera membaik. Sekarang tidurlah, tiga jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat" kemudian Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun menautkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan earphone dari sakunya dan memasangkannya pada ponselnya. Setelah memasangkannya pada telinganya. Chanyeol memilih untuk memutar lagu, ia memutar sebuah lagu yang pernah ia karang ketika ia senggang, _What Do You Think?_

Earphone milik Chanyeol terlepas satu, nyatanya Baekhyun mengambilnya untuk ia pakai. "Hn? Lagu apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun. "Bagaimana aku mengatakannya, erm, ini lagu yang pernah ku buat. Kau suka?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "tidak terlalu buruk, aku menyukainya malah"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau dan aku membuat sebuah lagu"

"Bukan ide yang buruk, Baek. Sekarang yang kau perlukan adalah tidur, kau terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak dapat tidur semalam"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyamankan diri pada bahu Chanyeol. "Bangunkan aku ketika kita sudah sampai, okay?" Chanyeol hanya mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol sedikit memutar kepalanya, mengintip Sehun yang kini berbincang pada Luhan di sampingnya. Sehun yang menyadari Chanyeol segera menggerakkan dagunya, mengusir Chanyeol. Yang di usir terkekeh kecil dan kembali menyamankan diri di bangku kereta.

"Baek, bangun. Kita sudah hampir sampai Busan, Baek" bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah tiba. "Hey, sayang. Bangunlah" kali ini Chanyeol mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit menguap dan meregangkan ototnya. "Oh, Chanyeol" ia kembali mengusap matanya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. "Sudah sampai?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi"

Setibanya di Busan, mereka segera menuju sebuah hotel di pinggir pantai yang sudah Jongdae pesan. "Baekhyun, kau akan berada satu kamar dengan Luhan. Tidak apa?"

"A-apa?! K-kenapa?" itu bukan suara Baekhyun.

Pun bukan suara milik Chanyeol.

Milik Sehun.

"Ada apa, _dude?_ " bisik Chanyeol sembari mencubit pinggang Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau mengharapkan satu kamar dengan Luhan, Sehun?" tanya Jongdae dengan senyuman menggoda Sehun. "A-aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak masalah berada dalam satu kamar dengan Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit senyuman.

" _Aw_ , apa Sehun sudah menemukan pengganti masa lalunya" bisik Chanyeol kemudian menepuk lengan Sehun. "Di-diam kau"

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun berada dalam satu kamar dengan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun pada akhirnya menjadi teman kamar Luhan.

Jongdae mengajak mereka semua untuk bermain di pantai sembari menunggu _sunset_. Tiba-tiba saja Jongdae berpikiran untuk mengadakan permainan kecil-kecilan. Seperti mengurangi pasir dengan sebuah stik tertancap disana dan tarik tambang.

Chanyeol berada di depan Baekhyun ketika permainan tarik tambang. Mereka melawan Sehun dan Luhan. "Kalian siap?" tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tambang itu dan segera menariknya begitu Jongdae berteriak "Mulai!"

Beberapa kali Chanyeol menggeram ketika merasa sakit menjalari pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Ayo Chanyeol! Kau bisa!" teriak Baekhyun memberikan semangat pada Chanyeol ketika secara perlahan Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol melangkah maju.

Chanyeol kembali menariknya dengan sekuat tenaganya, namun pada akhirnya mereka tetap kalah. "Erm, aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu, tidak apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongdae ketika beberapa pekerja milik Jongdae menarik tali tambang itu.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol ketika melihat punggung pria itu pergi. "Kau kecewa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu kecewa, ini hanya tarik tambang. Tidak ada hadiah untuk pemenang" Baekhyun meyakinkan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak kecewa atas kekalahannya dalam hal tarik tambang ini. Tidak sama sekali.

"Oh! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Baekhyun terlihat khawatir. "Berikan tanganmu padaku" tangan Baekhyun menengadah menanti tangan milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak apa, Baek. Hanya membutuhkan minum"

"Berikan padaku!" pada akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku celananya. "Tidak a—AH! Pelan-pelan, Baek!" teriak Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menekan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ayo, ku antar kau ke klinik. Tanganmu membengkak dan ada memar disana" kali ini Baekhyun meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

Selama berada di klinik, Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir berada di ruang tunggu. Satu kakinya bergerak tidak tenang dan ia terus-terusan menggigit kukunya. Bahkan Chanyeol hanya perlu di gips dengan perban, bukan operasi besar.

Baekhyun segera mendirikan tubuhnya "Oh! Chanyeol, kau baik?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Lebih baik, setelah ini kau dapat kembali bermain dengan mereka" setelah itu Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan tenang bermain jika lelakiku sedang sakit"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tapi kau mengharapkan untuk menceburkan diri di laut, Baek. Aku bisa menemanimu dari pinggiran pantai"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak akan terasa menyenangkan bermain tanpa lelakiku"

Chanyeol tidak memakai jaketnya dengan benar, sehubung dengan perban yang tidak bisa melewati lengan jaketnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali menuju hotel mereka, "Aku bisa mengajakmu pergi berbelanja" ucap Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di restaurant hotel itu. "Oh wow, Baekhyun. Pagi sekali" Luhan datang dengan Sehun di sampingnya. Baekhyun terkekeh dan membiarkan mereka berlalu mencari tempat duduk lainnya, oh lihat, Jongdae sedang sarapan dengan pekerja yang diam-diam-ia-sukai Minseok.

Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan dengan tangan kanan di perbannya. "Aw, kurasa kita harus mencari makan siang sandwhich atau sejenisnya" ucap Baekhyun dan kemudian ia menarik piring Chanyeol.

"Biar aku membantu menyuapimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Ia benar-benar menyukainya, bahkan Chanyeol mengabaikan segala tatapan yang tertuju kepada mereka.

" _Buddy_ , rencananya hari ini kita akan bermain di pantai lagi dan kemudian sedikit _tour_ mengelilingi Busan. Kalian ikut?" tanya Jongdae ketika ia menghampiri tempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut dan tentu saja Baekhyun akan i—"

"Maaf, _buddy_. Chanyeol sedang cidera, aku tidak ingin ia berlaku aneh dan menyakiti dirinya lagi. Jadi, aku akan bersama dengan Chanyeol. Nikmati waktu kalian" potong Baekhyun.

"Oh well, sedih rasanya bepergian tanpa kalian. Tapi kesehatan itu lebih penting dari apapun. Well, nyamankan diri kalian di hotel ini, okay?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ketika Jongdae berlalu.

"Baek, kau tidak harus ada bersamaku. Kau harusnya berkeliling Busan, ingat? Kau sangat senang untuk pergi ke sini" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak akan bermain dengan tenang jika lelakiku sedang terluka. Lagi pula, tidak akan seru bepergian tanpamu" Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, ingin berkeliling? Mungkin pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk berbelanja?"

Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengangguk, "Oh! Bolehkah aku mencari buah tangan untuk… erm, Ibumu?" suara Baekhyun mengecil di akhir dengan senyum kecilnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan Ibu Chanyeol.

Ia bermaksud mengatakan Mark.

Tetapi lelaki di hadapannya tentu saja akan tidak menyukainya.

"Baek, jika kau ingin memberi buah tangan untuk Mark, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan berikan dia hatimu, karena itu milikku. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun kemudian kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ketika Jongdae dan lainnya telah pergi. Baekhyun bersiap-siap, ia memakai kaus berwarna merah muda dan sebuah jeans denimnya. Chanyeol memakai kaus hitam dan dibalut dengan jaket hitamnya serta jeans hitam pendek miliknya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memakai topi hitam yang mereka punya.

"Boleh ku lihat tanganmu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Tangannya menengadah untuk meminta tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu dengan patuhnya memberikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusapnya halus dan kemudian mencium punggung-punggung jari yang tidak tertutup oleh perban. "Cepatlah sembuh, jangan membuat lelakiku menderita"

"Ayo!" ajak Baekhyun kemudian menautkan lengannya pada lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa senang saat itu.

Meskipun ia tidak berkeliling Busan, tapi ia tetap merasa senang berada di samping Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Mark, untukmu" Baekhyun menyerahkan buah tangan yang ia beli saat berada di busan. "Apa ini?" ia terlihat tertarik untuk membuka kantong plastik itu. "Buka saja, aku harap kau menyukainya"

Hari ini Mark datang setelah sekian lama tidak datang ke café itu, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian.

"Wa, terima kasih, ini akan sangat mengembalikan _mood_ milikku untuk belajar" ia tersenyum sembari mengangkat buah tangan itu di tangannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Oh ayolah, itu hanya bantal karakter"

"Ini sangat membantu, _hyung!_ Aku pusing memikirkan ujian-ujian yang akan datang hingga aku mengalami mimpi buruk. Bantal ini pasti akan membantuku tidur dengan baik"

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan Mark. "Baekhyun, Chanyeol menelfon" ucap Luhan dari balik _counter_. Baekhyun mengangguk pada Luhan dan kembali terfokus pada Mark.

"Nikmati waktumu, aku harus mengangkat telfon"

"Tentu!"

Baekhyun menepuk kepala Mark dan kemudian pergi. Anak SMA itu tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah mengembang di pipinya.

Ia kembali menyesap ice Americano pahit miliknya dan memainkan ponselnya. Pesan dari Jaemin, temannya, terus mengisi notifikasinya.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu sendiri" Baekhyun datang dengan sebotol air di tangannya. Lelaki itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Mark. "Ah, tidak _hyung_ "

Mark tidak dapat menahan senyumnya sendiri melihat pria di hadapannya.

"Erm, _hyung_ , akhir pekan ini aku akan pergi bersama temanku ke Lotte World. Kau ingin ikut?" tanya Mark sembari memainkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Kau pikir aku ini apa, hn? Kau menyuruhku untuk menjadi pengasuh? Kau pergi bersama teman-temanmu, Mark. Itu waktu kalian" kemudian ia kembali tertawa.

"Oh ayolah, _hyung_. Akan terasa menyenangkan jika ada _hyung_ di sana" Mark sedikit merengek dan mengeluarkan tingkah lucunya. Oh andaikan Jaemin melihat ini, tanpa ragu ia akan memukul belakang kepala milik Mark.

"Coba ku pikirkan, okay?"

.

.

.

"Mark!" panggil Baekhyun pada Mark yang ia temui berada di dekat pintu masuk Lotte World. Dua orang pemuda mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan tertuju pada Baekhyun. Salah satu di antaranya, yang pasti Mark, mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Mata Mark tertuju pada pria tinggi di samping Baekhyun. Tubuh tinggi itu di balut hoodie putih dan ia memakai celana jeans hitam. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri memakai kaus hitam dengan jeans langit.

Menyadari pandangan Mark, Baekhyun berdeham. "Tidak apa, bukan? Jika aku mengajak kekasihku? Ia memaksa ikut"

"Chanyeol, ini Mark. Mark, ini Chanyeol" mereka berdua saling menjabat. Mata Chanyeol maupun Mark sama-sama tidak memutus pandangan mereka, masih saling menatap. "Dimana teman-temanmu, Mark?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, mereka semua membatalkannya, tapi ia tidak. Ah! Ini Jaemin, _hyung_ " Mark melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Jaemin dan menunjuk Jaemin dengan tangan satunya.

"Na Jaemin"

"Kalau begitu, kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Mark. Ketika mereka semua setuju, Mark segera menarik tangan Jaemin untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Kau masih marah?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

Semalam mereka bertengkar karena Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Namun kemudian ia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Baekhyun karena, well, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Baekhyun yang berada di pertengahan dua puluhnya bermain dengan para remaja.

Well, setelah di lihat-lihat, Baekhyun masih pantas.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Mark adalah masalahnya.

"Jangan merusak _mood_ ku. Anggap saja kita berkencan sembari menemani… erm… Mark berkencan. Mari kita menganggap Jaemin adalah kekasih Mark, okay?"

"Setuju"

Setelah mereka memasuki Lotte World, Mark dengan semangat menunjuk sebuah _stand_. " _Hyung!_ Baekhyun _hyung!_ Churros!"

"Churros?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat tertarik.

"Ayo, _hyung!_ " ucap Mark kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membeli Churros. Kemudian Chanyeol dan Jaemin hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang, lebih santai.

Churros adalah makanan yang sering mereka bagi ketika mereka masih kecil.

"Paman" panggil Jaemin pada Chanyeol. "Paman?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara serempak.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku ke toilet? Aku takut sendiri" ucap Jaemin sembari mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Paman Chanyeol. Ayolah paman, aku benar-benar takut. Aku tidak ingin buang air di sini" kemudian Jaemin menarik tangan Chanyeol, yang masih terkejut dengan panggilan paman, dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa-apaan dengan Paman itu, Jaemin?"

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang paman bagiku, ayolah paman"

Chanyeol terseret oleh tarikan dari Jaemin. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol. " _Hyung_ , rasa coklat?" Baekhyun tersadar oleh suara Mark, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Mark mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Itu adalah hal yang tidak penting, Mark" kemudian Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Itu penting, _hyung_. Jika kita sedang… erm… jalan-jalan seperti ini akan mempermudahku" ucap Mark.

/\

Chanyeol dengan kesal menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding samping pintu toilet. Ia menunggui bocah kurang ajar yang menyebutnya paman itu dari luar.

Jaemin keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dengan sebuah helaan nafas. "Leganya. Terima kasih, paman!" ucap Jaemin sembari mengeluarkan jempolnya.

"Hentikan dengan panggilan paman itu. Aku tidak setua itu, Jaemin"

"Paman terlalu tua untuk di sebut _hyung_ "

"Aku dan Baekhyun berumur yang sama"

Jaemin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memindai Chanyeol. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak percaya"

"Oh astaga! Sudahlah, kita perlu kembali bersama Baekhyun dan Mark" Jaemin mengangguk setuju.

Ketika mereka tiba di _stand_ churros, ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun ataupun Mark di sana. "Kemana perginya mereka?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ku rasa mereka menyusul kita, paman"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, menahan amarah untuk tidak membentak bocah SMA di hadapannya. "Akan ku hubungi Baek—"

"Jangan, paman"

"Kenapa?"

"Dimana Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Apakah mereka menyusul kita, _hyung?_ "

Baekhyun menekuk keningnya, "Ah! Benar! Ponsel—"

" _Hyung!_ Temani aku naik bianglala! Kita bisa menemukan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Jaemin dari atas sana" kemudian Mark menarik tangan yang lebih tua.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Biarkan aku menebak, dan kau menyukai Mark?" dengan segera Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana paman bisa tahu?"

"Oh Tuhan, hentikan paman itu"

"Bagaimana bisa paman mengetahuinya?"

Chanyeol memijat tulang hidungnya, "Hei bocah, kau lahir pada tahun berapa?"

"00" jawab Jaemin singkat. "Aku kelahiran 92, aku telah hidup di dunia ini delapan tahun lebih lama darimu"

"Woah, benar-benar seorang paman"

"Oh Tuhan"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Bisa hentikan itu, Mark?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di bianglala. "Hentikan apa, _hyung?_ "

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Mark"

"Aku tidak peduli" gumam Mark.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarmu"

" _H-hyung,_ kumohon jangan marah" Mark semakin menunduk dan menunduk. "Aku terlalu tua untukmu, Mark. Sadarlah, lagi pula, kau dan Jaemin terlihat sempurna ketika bersama"

"Kemudian Mark memukul Doeun karena itu. Semenjak itu aku menyukainya, paman"

Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan paman dari Jaemin, jadi ia membiarkan itu berlalu. "Dan kau mendukung orang yang kau sukai untuk merebut kekasih orang?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jaemin menundukkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Mark. Tapi ia masih buta cinta dan berkata tidak peduli"

"Kau harus tunjukkan padanya jika kau menyukainya, Jaemin. Jangan biarkan seseorang yang kau cintai pergi begitu saja"

"Jaemin adalah temanku yang baik. Aku merasa kesal ketika Doeun mengganggu Jaemin seperti itu, jadi kupukul saja Doeun dan berakhir di hukum" cerita Mark pada Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun menanyai Mark mengenai Jaemin.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya, _hyung_ "

"Apa kau juga seperti itu pada orang lain? Temanmu yang lain misalnya"

"Kalau itu Donghyuk, aku membiarkannya saja karena ia begitu menyebalkan. Dan kalau itu temanku yang lain, tidak, mereka dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri"

"Mark pernah mengajakku membolos dan menemaninya menonton sebuah film di bioskop. Aku sangat senang saat itu, Paman! Itu terasa seperti sebuah kencan" kemudian Jaemin terkekeh.

"Apa kau pernah mengajak Mark membolos juga?" Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sembari memandangi Jaemin yang melangkah kesana-kemari.

"Ya! Aku pernah mengajak Mark membolos jam tambahan untuk menemanikan mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk Renjun"

"Renjun?" tanya Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Jaemin. "Temanku yang lainnya, paman"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Jaemin kembali melangkah mondar-mandir di hadapannya. "Ia juga memberikan saran untuk membelikan Renjun sebuah kamus China-Korea, tapi dengan jelas Renjun akan membunuhku jika aku membelikan itu untuknya"

"Aku menyuruhnya memberikan Renjun sebuah kamus China-Korea" kemudian Mark terkekeh mengingat ekspresi Jaemin. "Kau tahu _hyung?_ Ia langsung berdecih dan meninju lenganku" ia kembali terkekeh.

"Kemudian aku dan Jaemin membeli beberapa donat dan jus jeruk"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Wah, terdengar menyenangkan. Apa Jaemin menyenangkan?"

"Sangat, _hyung!_ "

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda Mark, "Apa Jaemin menyukaimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan padanya jika aku menyukainya, paman. Aku hanya tidak ingin pertemanan kami rusak karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan"

Kening Chanyeol terkerut, "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan jika kau tak tahu Mark menyukaimu atau tidak" langkah Jaemin terhenti.

Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut, namun ia kembali merengut dan melanjutkan langkah kesana-kemarinya. "Ia menyukai Baekhyun _hyung_ , paman"

"Baekhyun milikku"

"Itu berarti Jaemin menyukaimu, Mark!" ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka menuruni bianglala. "Tidak mungkin, _hyung_ "

Mereka kini mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku, "Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Jaemin dekat dengan Jeno, kawanku yang lainnya"

Baekhyun menatap Mark yang menunduk, "Kau yakin Jaemin dekat dengan Jeno? Maksudku, apa kau yakin Jaemin menyukai Jeno?"

Bahu Mark terangkat, "Tidak tahu"

"Aku sering menceritakan hal ini pada Jeno, paman. Erm, temanku yang lainnya" Jaemin menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. "Mark mengenal Jeno?"

"Jeno adalah sahabat baik Mark, paman. Tentu ia mengenal dengan baik"

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Namun kurasa Mark tidak mengetahui jika Jeno menyukai Renjun"

"Kau yakin sekali, anak kecil"

"Ya! Renjun adalah teman dekatku. Dan Jeno sering bertanya mengenai Renjun padaku"

"Dari yang kulihat, kau sebenarnya menyukai Jaemin, Mark. Tapi kau menghindar dari kenyataan itu. Kau harus lebih terbuka lagi pada hatimu"

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, _hyung_ " setelah itu Mark maupun Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku pun mencintaimu, Mark. Kau adalah adik kecilku. Tapi aku memiliki lelaki lain yang ku cintai sebagai lelaki. Kau benar, kau menyukaiku. Karena aku menjagamu sejak kecil, dan sekarang kau menjaga Jaemin di sisimu. Aku tidak bisa melihat hal lainnya yang lebih jelas lagi, Mark"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengusak kepala Mark. " _Hyung!_ Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kemudian Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar teguran Mark.

"Kau selamanya akan tetap menjadi adik kecil bagiku"

"Bagaimana paman dan Baekhyun _hyung_ bisa menjadi kekasih?" tanya Jaemin. "Jika aku menceritakan hal itu, ini akan menjadi sore yang panjang. Ayo kita cari kekasihku dan calon kekasihmu itu" Chanyeol menarik tangan Jaemin.

"Apa-apaan dengan calon kekasih itu, paman!"

"Lalu harus ku katakan apa?"

"Tidak, calon kekasih sudah cukup" kemudian Jaemin terkekeh. "Tapi aku masih ingin mendengar cerita itu dari paman"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah akan ku buat singkat, aku menyukai Baekhyun, Baekhyun menyukaiku, aku menyatakan perasaan, selesai"

Jaemin berontak, "Tidak sesingkat itu, paman!"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal, "Baiklah, aku menyukai Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berkencan dan ia menyanggupi. Setelah beberapa kali kencan akhirnya aku menyatakan perasaanku dan ia menerimanya. Apakah harus ku ceritakan tentang _hubungan_ yang lainnya?"

Langkah Jaemin terhenti, kemudian mulutnya terbuka tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh, "Tidak, kami belum sampai tahap itu"

"Kalau paman sudah melakukannya, paman harus menceritakannya padaku, dengan detail"

"Bocah sinting!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun bertemu dengan Mark dan Jaemin di lain hari di café Jongdae ketika ia sedang mampir. Chanyeol yang kala itu tengah senggang menemani Baekhyun di cafe itu.

"Lihat sekarang, Mark dan Jaemin?" ucap Baekhyun ketika kedua anak itu berdiri di hadapannya, bertautan tangan yang mereka sembunyikan di balik tubuh mereka.

"Berjalan mulus, huh?" kini Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya. "Paman!" sapa Jaemin sembari menggerakkan tangannya yang lain.

"Paman sudah melakukannya?" tanya Jaemin, dengan maksud menggoda Chanyeol.

Dengan segera Chanyeol membungkam mulut milik Jaemin. "Hentikan itu, bocah" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Jaemin.

"Melakukan apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun penuh pertanyaan. Jaemin tertawa geli dan menutup mulutnya. "Tidak, tidak ada. Kau bisa melupakannya"

"Wah, kalian menjadi sangat dekat, hn? Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melihat Chanyeol dan Jaemin bergantian. "Apakah yang kalian bicarakan itu hal baik atau hal buruk?"

"Hal baik, _hyung!_ Tentu saja. Sangat baik dan _hyung_ akan— menyukainya. Oh! Dan aku yakin— paman Chanyeol— tidak akan berhenti— memberikannya untuk _hyung_ " kemudian Jaemin tertawa. Chanyeol berusaha menutup mulut Jaemin, namun anak itu terus-terusan menghindar hingga ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan mengganggu Jaemin" ucap Mark.

"Aw, sekarang anak singa sudah berani mengaung ya?" goda Baekhyun. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun semakin dekat. "Aku tidak keberatan jika suatu saat nanti kau ingin _double date_ dengan kami, Mark" kemudian Chanyeol tertawa.

Mengerjai anak kecil sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi paman harus melakukannya terlebih dahulu"

Kecuali anak kecil yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Note :

Oh, maafkan aku yang meninggalkan cerita ini tidak tersentuh beberapa waktu karena aku terlalu fokus pada cerita yang lainnya. Aku harap kalian baik-baik saja dengan akhir cerita ini. Aku terus memutar otakku untuk mendapatkan ide untuk banyak cerita yang sedang aku tulis dan ku usahakan selesai sebelum aku mulai sibuk dengan perkuliahan yang sialnya aku mengambil semester penuh aka 24 sks, kkkk.

Aku sedang menggarap cerita lainnya, di samping If We Love Again. Dan aku tidak akan mem _publish_ nya sebelum cerita itu selesai. Aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahanku untuk meng _update_ cerita sekali dalam setahun.

Well, kalian bisa memberikanku saran dan masukan.

Terima kasih!


End file.
